


Eclipse

by CieldelaRose



Series: Dream dust [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Bye bye Earth, I'm Sorry, It doesn't even look like Sterek at all, Other, Sad sad sad, Space AU, for Reborn-gp on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieldelaRose/pseuds/CieldelaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earth loomed in the distance, it's surface gleamed under the approaching sun's gaze. It was a little too warm, a little too lonesome and a little too terrifying, seeing all that you used to know crash course into a giant ball of fire, like a star collapsing in on itself. It was a relief when it's mass disappeared behind Jupiter, until all that could be seen was the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



They exchanged glances, first in the teary good-byes and later, in the silence of the ship. They pass by each other, trade looks and carry on to do their tasks.

       Caliburn was a small ship, with about twenty passengers. It's outside was dark and smudged with dirt, like it was built in a hurry, which, in fact, it had been. There was little time to create any new ships after the main ones had taken off. The crew was small by design. All members had a job on the vessel and, generally, that job was to keep it going. The best scientists and engineers were on the other ships, with about 1/90 of the world's population and most of what little there was of food, water and oxygen. Those that stayed behind didn't have much hope of survival and there were few that refused to go.

       Caliburn's take-off had been nothing short of miraculous. They had hundreds of years ahead before they reached their destination, with limited supplies. The journey would be hard, especially considering the fact that only their great-grandsons would see it's end.

       For now, what's left of the Earth is slowly moving away, until they lose track of it behind Jupiter. The captain gave orders for acceleration and made the mandatory inspiring speech.

      They traded looks in the canteen, and later in the hallway. The days will pass, one after the other,in rapid succession. Days will become months. Months will turn into years. Years will give way to decades. The looks will turn into small talks, then conversation and dates will turn into nightly encounters and kisses exchanged in the dead of night.

       But that will come later, after the suffocating silence drops and friendships form between crew members. There will be time for that. For now, they glance at each other in silence and think about what they've lost.


End file.
